Great and Powerful
by Burgie
Summary: Trixie wasn't always the bragging boaster as she appeared when she first came to Ponyville. Instead, she used to be a lovely little unicorn who loved learning, magic, and a certain purple unicorn. But Twilight's absence changes the sweet little unicorn. Twixie.
1. Prologue

Strange that it started and ended with a letter. Trixie could still remember the glee with which she'd received the letter that had decided her future. She'd found the scroll in the mail, noticed the royal seal, and squealed as she bounded back to the house to read it. She'd lived with her loving parents back then, in a real house that wasn't on four wheels. And the joy with which she'd beheld the contents of the letter was so great that she'd had to actually take a few deep breaths before she could hold the paper steadily in front of her in a pale purple field of her levitation magic.

_Dear Miss Trixie Lulamoon,_

_It is with great pleasure that I invite you to attend Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. You have shown great promise with magic in the entrance exam, and I know that attending the school will help to further your education and help you to enhance your skills with magic. You are brilliant young unicorn and it would please me greatly to see you rise to fame and glory. Please come to the school at 9.00am on Monday morning for your first class, and bring some scrolls and quills. You will be given a full list of required materials such as books on your first day. Once again, congratulations on passing the entrance exam._

_Your wise and benevolent leader, Princess Celestia._

Even now, Trixie could hear echoes of her excited squealing in the deepest corners of her mind. Those days had been so happy, so innocent. She'd actually believed for a while that she'd truly be famous and bring much glory and wealth to her family. She hadn't known at first that the fees for attending the school were so high that her parents had to work extra hard just to keep her in school. Hadn't known that the hours of being home alone were all so she could stay enrolled in the school. Most of all, she hadn't known that she'd meet a certain purple unicorn.

Twilight Sparkle.


	2. First Day

Among the other young unicorns wandering the school, Trixie was but a pale blue speck. But she didn't mind, nor did she notice. With her gaze trained on a piece of paper, she tried to juggle several books, quills, and scrolls (her parents hadn't yet been able to afford saddlebags big enough to carry all of her required school materials. So focused was she that she didn't see anyone around her, but then again the pony she crashed into wasn't looking where she was going either.

"Oh no!" Trixie cried, jumping to her feet after landing in a tangle of blue and purple limbs with the other young unicorn. "Oh my goodness, I didn't see you, are you okay?" The purple unicorn nodded as she also got to her feet and quickly set about picking up all of the items that Trixie had dropped.

"I'm okay but are you?" the filly asked her, picking up several quills and returning them to the blue unicorn.

"Yes," Trixie confirmed, mentally assessing her body for bruises.

"You don't look okay," the purple filly giggled. "Your mane looks like a nest." Trixie tilted her head to the side, confused, and immediately noticed that the stranger already had her cutie mark. It looked like a purple star surrounded by other stars. But the unicorn's words made her come back to earth.

"Oh no, really?" she blushed, reaching her hooves up and frantically sweeping them through her mane. Several quills fell to the ground and Trixie was so embarrassed that she wanted the ground to swallow her up. The other filly simply giggled at her.

"They're all out now," the unicorn assured her. "Don't worry, I always end up crashing into other ponies because I've always got my nose in a book. You learn to laugh at it."

"I-if you say so," Trixie conceded, calming down enough to levitate all of her items again.

"Oh, you don't have saddlebags? Don't worry, I've got one extra because you can never be too prepared," the kind unicorn smiled at her. As she spoke, she levitated a set of pale purple saddlebags over to Trixie. Her cutie mark was emblazoned on each as the clasp, just like they were for everypony who wasn't a blankflank.

"Are you sure?" Trixie asked, her lavender eyes widening at such kindness. But she wasn't going to cry on her first day, she'd promised herself that!

"Sure! You look like you're as dedicated to your learning as I am," the filly smiled at her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Trixie," the blue unicorn replied with a smile, feeling tears fill her eyes anyway. She'd never met someone as generous as this pony before!

"I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle," the other filly introduced herself, and held her hoof out for Trixie to shake. Trixie shook it gladly before filling her newly-acquired saddlebags with the items that had before been subject to her levitation.

The two fillies sat together in class and then again out in the perfectly-polished courtyard. It was decorated with shiny statues of unicorns in all stages of life, as well as the alicorn statues that were everywhere in Canterlot. There was even an alicorn in the fountain.

"The courtyard is so pretty, isn't it?" Twilight asked, and Trixie nodded eagerly.

"It's amazing," she gushed. "I'm so glad my parents took on extra jobs so I could come here. Did your parents have to do that too?"

"No, my parents work in the royal observatory," Twilight informed her. "Where do your parents work?"

"My daddy's a coalminer and mummy is a maid in Princess Celestia's castle," Trixie informed her. "Mummy said that she's proud of my talent with magic because then I can earn lots of money and live in the fancy houses in Canterlot when I grow up."

"Or maybe you'll be Celestia's personal student! That what I want to do," Twilight grinned. "She was there at my entrance exam when I got my cutie mark."

"It'd be nice if we could both be her personal students," Trixie mused. "Then we'd never have to be apart and we could be friends forever."

"Let's try to do that, then," Twilight decided, her eyes sparkling with glee. "We'll be Celestia's Apprentices!"

"Yes!" Trixie agreed, jumping to her feet. "Celestia's Apprentices!" The sun shone on the two of them, as though Celestia herself were viewing the sight. Trixie hoped that she was smiling upon them and giving them her blessing that one day they would be her apprentices.


	3. Schoolfilly Days

**The fic lives! From here on out, the chapters should get longer. I know where I want this story to go now too so that's one good thing.**

* * *

From that first day, Trixie and Twilight were the best of friends. They went everywhere together and in the afternoons could be found in each other's homes studying or practicing magic.

"So Trixie, how are you coming along with the creation spell?" Twilight asked, turning to her. Trixie simply beamed in response.

"I can do it really well," she enthused, "Watch." And she closed her eyes tightly as her horn lit up with a spell. Before too long, a bouquet of flowers from her garden appeared in front of her in a purple flash.

"Wow, that's great, Trixie," Twilight commended her, but she was shocked when Trixie levitated the flowers over towards her.

"These are for you," she smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "You're such a wonderful friend that I felt like I should give you something." In truth, she'd been practicing that spell every spare minute so that she could present the gifted student with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, thank you," Twilight said softly, accepting the bouquet and laying it down beside her. The flowers were so pretty and they smelled nice too. These ones, she knew, wouldn't be eaten but would instead be placed in a vase in her bedroom. "My bedroom could use a little extra colour anyway. Oh, but now I want to get you something!"

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift," Trixie assured her, throwing a hoof over Twilight's shoulders in a hug.

The next day when they met at school, Twilight had the perfect gift in her saddlebags.

"Here, I know you like reading so I thought I'd give you this," Twilight told her, levitating a large tome over to the blue filly.

"Wow, _'The Complete Guide to Equestrian Fauna'_! I've always wanted this book! Thank you so much, Twilight!" Trixie squealed, jumping up and down happily before stowing the book carefully in her saddlebags. For the rest of the day, Trixie buzzed with excitement and couldn't wait to get home so she could read it.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home," Trixie called as she walked into the empty house. She'd had to use the key hidden under the doormat to unlock the front door, which had worried her, but the silence was downright eerie. Shivering, Trixie walked a little further into the house and found a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Trixie,_

_Mummy has to work late today so won't be home until dinner. Daddy will bring some dinner home with him, but you have to be a good filly and look after yourself for a while. I know that you'll be fine. There's food in the fridge and cupboards and you can go over to Twilght's if you like._

_Much love, mummy and daddy._

After reading the note, Trixie set it back down on the table and plucked an apple out of the fruit basket on the table before heading up to her room. She had a book to enjoy!

Despite being plagued with nightmares about the Ursa Major, Trixie greatly enjoyed the book and would have gladly continued reading it if she didn't have to go to school. But at least she had Twilight to talk to about it because Twilight had already read the book about five times.

"So, what did you think of the book?" Twilight immediately asked when they met up outside the schoolhouse.

"I haven't finished it yet," Trixie admitted. "I wanted to stay up all night reading it but mummy told me to go to bed early."

"Well, what do you think of it so far?" Twilight pondered.

"It's so interesting but some of the creatures are so scary," Trixie shuddered. "I just flicked through it yesterday and I read about the Ursa Major. It gave me nightmares."

"Me too," Twilight agreed. "Just wait until you reach the Timberwolves, though. They're so scary! Legends say that a bite from a Timberwolf ma-"

"Don't tell me, I want to learn about it myself!" Trixie demanded, excitement making her purple eyes gleam.

"Okay but it'll give you nightmares," Twilight giggled. "I couldn't sleep until my big brother checked everywhere for monsters after I read about them."

"Good thing they're all in the Everfree Forest," Trixie commented. "But no bad things could ever come here because Princess Celestia would protect us or her royal guard would."

"My brother wants to be in the royal guard," Twilight informed her. "When he makes sure there's nothing scary in my room, we pretend that he's practicing being a guard."

"It must be good, having a big brother," Trixie sighed wistfully.

"Maybe he can be your big brother too," Twilight suggested. "We're Celestia's Apprentices so that makes us almost like sisters."

"You're right, it does," Trixie realised with a smile. "Didn't Celestia have a sister too?"

"That's just an old pony's tale. You'd do better to forget it. Now come along, girls. I'll be teaching your first class today." After Celestia walked past them, the two fillies stared after her with wide eyes and gaping mouths for so long that they almost forgot how to breathe.

"Was that-" Trixie started once she'd regained her voice.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight nodded, her form practically radiating joy. "Come on, Trixie, Celestia's waiting!" With wide smiles, the two fillies galloped for the classroom and sat in their seats with matching wide grins as they took in everything the white alicorn was saying.


	4. Cutie Marks

**Writing fillies is so much harder than I thought it'd be. But they grow up a little from here on out. This was originally going to be Twixie but a lot of you seem to think that it's more of a one-sided thing. To be honest, unrequited love sounds better anyway so it can be one-sided. Twilight wouldn't be the kind of marefriend to leave her love behind, anyway.**

* * *

Celestia delivered an enthralling lesson on showmareship. All through the tales of the royal court being entertained by mares who performed wondrous magic acts, Trixie listened and diligently took notes. She knew now what she wanted to do. Being a showmare sounded so wonderful! The thought that went into each performance, the ease with which grand shows could be put on, and the delight of the audience all sounded so amazing to the little filly.

"Isn't Celestia great?" Twilight commented dreamily on the way home that day. They were going to Trixie's house as Twilight's parents had to attend a meeting that ran late and her brother was away learning to be a royal guard.

"Yeah, and being a showmare sounds so interesting," Trixie nodded. "The audience, the spells, the splendour! It sounds so wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Twilight enthused. "Those spells aren't easy for me, though. You saw what happened last time I tried to make a smoke-screen." Of course Trixie remembered- it had blown up a small portion of the school courtyard.

"Don't worry, your talent is with other kinds of magic. But maybe it can be my special talent," Trixie smiled. "I want to start practicing right away!"

"And I can be your practice audience," Twilight decided. "I always love those shows, my parents always take me whenever one's in town. Shining Armour used to take me but then he got a fillyfriend and he spends all his time with her now."

"I'd better go ahead and set up my show," Trixie decided, breaking into a gallop. She always felt awkward whenever Twilight talked about her family, maybe because her own hadn't been that close lately. Her parents always left early and came home late, so there was little time left for being a family. And Trixie spent all her time studying or practicing spells.

Back at home, Trixie set up a temporary stage in the living room with sheets, couch cushions, and a little magic. Then, she sat on her makeshift stage, which was the floor, and thought up a nice little magic act. She wanted to amaze Twilight just like Twilight amazed her every day with her talent. And she wanted to use her book for inspiration...

When Twilight entered the house, she smiled and trotted into the living room upon seeing the stage. She'd seen plenty of real stages but this one was smaller, less extravagant. It was infinitely more charming in its humbleness.

"Welcome to Trixie's Tricks starring me, Trixie!" Trixie cried, jumping onto the stage with a smokescreen. Twilight applauded the ease with which she pulled it off. "Today, I'll be showing you one of the mysterious creatures of the Everfree forest..." She concentrated for a moment and suddenly a terrifying Minotaur appeared. Twilight gasped and stepped back in fright as the beast roared and lunged at her, but it disappeared as soon as its paws breached the boundary of the stage.

"The Minotaur is a terrifying creature that lives in the Everfree Forest. Its terrifying lion appearance is to help it catch unsuspecting ponies but, if you try to escape, its scorpion tail will make you paralysed so it can eat you up without needing to chase you," the blue unicorn explained, her magic working to illuminate the terrifying scenes. "So if you see a Minotaur, run away! That is, if it doesn't see you first..." Again, the Minotaur appeared but this time it turned and its gaze locked on Twilight. She screamed as it jumped off the stage, but luckily it vanished in a blue mist.

"Wow! Trixie, that was amazing!" Twilight applauded, jumping up and giving Trixie the thunderous hoof-stomping that usually greeted the big magic shows.

"Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience," Trixie beamed, bowing in Twilight's admiration. After deconstructing the stage, the two fillies continued with their homework and chatting for the day.

After that, Trixie put on a show for Twilight every day after school. She even once put on one for her parents after dinner. They were amazed and her mother even commented that it was the best magic show she'd ever seen and truly the highlight of her day.

Finally, it was at one of the shows for Twilight that Trixie's cutie mark appeared. This time, there were a lot more flashy spells that Trixie had perfected (and Twilight had ruined several sets of perfectly good curtains while trying to perfect) as well as a few more creatures that she could put on shows about.

At the end of the rousing, fascinating show about Timberwolves, Trixie noticed a flash on her flank.

"Is that...?" she gasped, unable to contain the grin on her face. "It is! I got my cutie mark!" She cheered and jumped around Twilight, who was looking on in excitement. She'd never seen another pony get their cutie mark before. But the star wand and magic dust on Trixie's flanks really showcased her special talent for showmareship and Twilight couldn't be prouder of her best friend.

"Yay! Celestia helped you get your cutie mark!" Twilight cheered, joining Trixie in jumping around the room. If Celestia hadn't told Trixie about showmareship, the little filly wouldn't have felt the drive to become a showmare herself.

"You helped me a lot too," Trixie enthused, stopping her excited bouncing to look at Twilight seriously. "You were my test audience and even though you weren't so good at the showmare spells, you still tried so I wouldn't feel left out. So thank you, Twilight. Thank you for everything." And she threw her hooves around her in a hug.

Looking back on it, that may have been the moment when Trixie first started falling in love with Celestia's star pupil. She hadn't realised it back then, being so caught up in the excitement of getting her cutie mark, but that was the moment when Trixie had first looked at Twilight with love as well as friendship and awe.


	5. Family Troubles

**I update this (late, which I'm so sorry for) with the happiest knowledge any fanfic writer can gain: according to Word of Faust, it's canon that Trixie attended Celestia's School for Gifted unicorns. This made me very happy, so here's a late update.**

* * *

One day, about a year after gaining her cutie mark, Trixie was pulled out of class for an important announcement. She was going to be seeing Princess Celestia herself! The filly could hardly contain her joy. But her face fell when she trotted into the Princess' office and saw the distraught form of her mother and the sympathetic look on Celestia's face.

"Trixie, take a seat. What I'm about to tell you may make you fall otherwise." The alicorn sighed sadly before telling her the awful news that changed Trixie's life forever.

"There has been an accident at the gem mine where your father works. The tunnel they were in collapsed. There were no survivors. I am so terribly sorry for your loss." The princess continued talking, something about compensation and allowing her mother to have time off work, but Trixie couldn't hear anything. Her ears seemed to have stopped working, and everything around her was blurry. The filly jumped off her haunches and ran through the halls of the school, tears streaming down her face. She bumped into someone and fell, not getting up.

"Trixie. Trixie, get up. Come on, you can't sleep in the courtyard you silly filly." Trixie looked up at Twilight with eyes red from crying, and to her eyes the smart unicorn seemed to have an aura around her. She looked almost heavenly.

"T-Twilight, my father..." she began, and then the tears started again.

"I know, Trixie, I know. Celestia told me when I saw you run past the classroom. I'm so sorry," her friend replied, throwing her hooves around the distraught filly and hugging her tightly.

"I wanna stay with you and your family," Trixie sobbed, her tears dropping onto Twilight's purple coat. "Can your daddy be my daddy?"

"Trixie, much as I'd love to have you stay with me, your mother needs you right now. You're needed at home so you can't stay with me," Twilight denied, stroking Trixie's mane with a hoof. The filly sobbed even harder at Twilight's refusal.

"But Twilight, I don't wanna go home! Then I'll think daddy's gonna come home but he's not coming home," she managed to get out between sobs.

"It'll be okay," Twilight assured her. "It hurts now but just think that when you're completing your studies and learning new spells and putting on shows, your daddy's watching. He'll always be watching you, Trixie, even if he can't be there to hug you."

"Now I'll never get a brother," Trixie sniffled, and broke into fresh sobs. Twilight continued to comfort her, her hooves moving over the shoulders of her friend in an attempt to comfort her.

In the days that followed, Trixie didn't like being home much. Her mother had time off work but she just sat at the table, looking dazed half the time. Trixie wanted to return to school but her mummy said she needed her and Celestia had told her to have a few days off. Twilight never visited either, out of respect. So Trixie took to retreating to her bedroom and reading through the book on the horrors of the Everfree Forest. It took her mind off the lack of her father, at least.

"Mummy, I'm going back to school now. Will you be okay?" Trixie addressed her mother after about a week of staying at home.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," her mother replied, but her glassy eyes said otherwise. Feeling as though she were committing a dreadful act, Trixie slowly walked out the door and picked up the pace on the way to school. She hadn't seen Twilight in days!

"Hey Trixie, how are you feeling?" Twilight asked gently when Trixie met up with her outside the school.

"Guilty," the unicorn admitted with a grimace. "Mummy said she'd be okay on her own but she looked so lost."

"Well, I'm sure she'd still want you to get a good education," Twilight assured her. "Now, come on, our first lesson today is on showmare magic." Trixie squealed and clopped her hooves together with glee before racing her best friend into the classroom and taking one of the first desks.

"Oh, I love learning about showmareship! The glamour, the stories, the fun," Trixie smiled as she trotted along beside Twilight. In the street, ponies averted their gaze from the happy blue unicorn and whispered among themselves. Trixie tried not to notice.

"That gives me an idea," Twilight smiled as they passed a costume shop. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Trixie nodded eagerly and waited for her friend to return. She overheard a mare mention something about "that poor child... lost her father and now her mother".

"Excuse me?" Trixie asked, turning to face the magenta mare who'd spoken.

"Oh, uh... nothing, forget I said anything!" the mare all but shrieked, and galloped away. Trixie cocked her head in confusion and stared after the mare.

"That was odd," she commented, and turned back to see Twilight walking out of the shop.

"What was?" Twilight asked, setting down the shopping bag.

"Oh, nothing," Trixie assured her, not wanting to worry her friend. "Just somepony saying something."

"Oh, okay then," Twilight replied, and levitated something pale purple out of the bag. "Now, close your eyes." Trixie obeyed, feeling a thrill of excitement. Soon, she felt something drape over her back and something else set down on her head.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, trembling with excitement.

"Yes," Twilight confirmed, and so Trixie opened her eyes. She gasped at her reflection. Twilight had tied a cape around her neck, with a pale blue gem holding it together. On top of her head, just over her horn, rested a purple cap she'd seen on some famous showmares and stallions. Both were spangled with stars in varying shades of blue, white, and yellow.

"I love it," she whispered, almost confessing her true feelings for Twilight until she amended her sentence. "Twilight, thank you so much, I love it!" And she threw her hooves around Twilight, hugging her tighter than she ever had before.

"I'm glad," Twilight smiled, nuzzling her in a very friendly manner. "You deserve it, Trixie. I know that you'll make a great showmare." And that was how the great and powerful Trixie first began calling herself great and powerful. All thanks to miss Twilight Sparkle.


	6. Dreaming of a Better Tomorrow

"Mom? I'm home," Trixie called as she trotted inside her home a few weeks later. While at first she'd been distraught over her father's death, Trixie had quickly become a happy little filly again thanks to Twilight. A note rested on the table and she sucked in a sharp breath.

_Trixie,_

_Mommy has to work late now to pay for your school fees. I will be home after dinner. There is food in the cupboards and fridge for you. I love you._

_Love, mommy._

The note sounded so... sterile. Trixie's lower lip quivered as she picked the note up in her magic and scrunched the paper into a ball. Well, she could just put on her own shows so that her mommy wouldn't have to work so late. With a determined frown, Trixie packed a few things into a suitcase and trotted over to the schoolyard. Once there, she set up a stage and amplified her voice with magic.

"Come one, come all, and see the great and powerful Trixie perform feats of wonder! See the show, hear the stories, and then tell all of your friends!" Trixie reared up on her hind legs and spread her tiny forelegs as fireworks exploded above her.

At first, nopony came. But, eventually, a purple unicorn trotted into the schoolyard and smiled at her friend on the stage.

"Wow, Trixie, you're putting your cape and hat to good use," Twilight commented, planting her rump a few inches away from the stage.

"Thank you for coming, Twilight," Trixie smiled softly at her friend. "Mommy needs more money to pay for my school fees so I'm helping her."

"Did she ask you to do this?" Twilight asked, concern colouring her voice.

"No, I decided to do it on my own," Trixie replied, her ears pricking up as more hoofsteps could be heard in the schoolyard.

"Oh, well that's okay then," Twilight figured, and sat up eagerly. She clearly wanted Trixie to start the show. So the little unicorn gave her friend a private show. She'd seen her reading an astronomy textbook some days ago and had thought of this act to surprise her and possibly confess her feelings.

"The great and powerful Trixie will now tell a tale of the stars," Trixie began, her horn glowing as stars appeared on the dark blue backdrop. "Once upon a time, there was a young colt named Orion..." Trixie felt herself get pulled into the story as much as Twilight was, so she made a few mistakes like forgetting to show the story in the stars. But finally, when the mare-silhouetted moon rose, Trixie had reached the conclusion of her tale.

"And so that is how the constellation of Orion was formed- not by Luna's guidance but by her decision to immortalise him in the stars," Trixie finished, closing her eyes as her magic faded away. Her ears pricked up at the sound of Twilight's applause, but her eyes flew open when she heard the applause spread until it was like a thunder. A huge crowd had gathered, drawn by Trixie's storytelling.

"Great job, Trixie!" Twilight cheered over the sound of the rowdy crowd.

"Thank you," Trixie beamed as she bowed humbly. "The great and powerful Trixie is glad that you have enjoyed her show."

"Is that it?" a colt towards the back of the audience called out. Trixie smiled. No, that was most certainly not the end of the show.

"The show must go on!" she declared, rearing onto her hind legs again and setting off more fireworks. The crowd cheered at this and then fell into silence as Trixie's horn glowed to begin the tale of the mare in the moon.

After three more stories, Trixie was simply too exhausted to go on. Her sides heaved and glistened with sweat, while her horn ached from overuse.

"Okay, the show's over now, everypony!" Twilight called, jumping onto the stage and standing in front of her exhausted friend when Trixie collapsed. "Leave some bits so she can make the next show even better, though!" Trixie had completely forgotten about asking her audience to leave money, and she was too tired now to speak. She was glad, though, that Twilight had come to her aid.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle," she whispered, looking up at her friend who seemed to be glowing purple. But Trixie knew that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. And so she closed her eyes.

Trixie was vaguely aware of a magical levitation field picking her up and lying her across somepony's back, but after that everything faded into nothingness until Twilight nudged her with her horn and placed a bowl of vegetable soup in front of the exhausted filly. The tantalising aroma brought the unicorn back to wakefulness and she carefully sipped from the bowl, confused at the blanket draped over her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, Trixie. I was so worried that you'd made yourself sick by overusing your magic. It's happened to many foals before, even Princess Celestia once had to stay in bed for a few days back when she was a foal," Twilight said in a rush when she noticed that the filly was awake.

"I'm okay I think," Trixie replied after sipping some more at the soup. It was quite delicious, she had to admit, and the perfect thing for an empty stomach.

"Most unicorns don't faint when they have magical burnout, though," Twilight figured, looking concernedly at the filly who still hadn't mustered the strength to stand and was slopping soup over her hooves from tipping the bowl with her muzzle. "When was the last time you had something to eat, Trixie?"

"Uhhh... lunchtime at school?" Trixie replied with a sheepish grin on her soup-splashed muzzle.

"Oh, Trixie," Twilight frowned, and trotted into the kitchen before returning with a large pot of soup held in her magic. "You should never put on a show in an empty stomach, you could get sick! Don't you remember what Celestia told you in that lesson?"

"I was so excited by my idea that I forgot," Trixie pouted, and sniffled. "Please don't be mad at me, Twilight."

"I'm not mad at you," Twilight assured her, and stroked her light blue mane with a hoof. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. You're my best friend, Trixie."

"I know," Trixie whispered. "I'm so glad that you're my friend, Twilight. After daddy died, everypony started being nice to me but that's only 'cause he died. But you've always been nice to me 'cause you're a good friend." Her voice was becoming hoarse, either choked with emotion or from illness.

"And I'm glad that you're my friend, Trixie," Twilight agreed warmly, and wrapped a hoof around Trixie after ladling some more soup into her bowl. Her hoof idly felt Trixie's forehead and she frowned at the feverish heat found there. "Trixie, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Maybe not," Trixie admitted, shivering before drinking some more soup. Now that she thought about it, her limbs were beginning to ache as well but she just put it down to having put on a show.

"Well, I'll take you up to your room and put you to bed, then," Twilight decided, and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around Trixie before once more lifting the unicorn onto her back and trotting up the stairs. Trixie only remembered what pictures decorated her bedroom when she noticed one large picture of her friend on the wall above her bed.

"Twilight, about the posters-" Trixie began, but Twilight was too busy tucking Trixie into bed and placing the bowl of soup on her bedside table.

"Now, now, you just get some rest. Celestia said that unicorns with magical burnout sickness should be treated like anypony who has a bad case of the flu, except for the flu medicine. Get plenty of rest, eat soup, drink hot tea, and most importantly, do not use magic, even for simple levitation," Twilight listed, fluffing one of Trixie's pillows and placing it beneath her head. Trixie wished that she wasn't too sick to enjoy this more.

"Trixie, I'm home!" her mother called as she trotted through the front door. "Trixie? Where are you?"

"I'm up here, mommy!" Trixie called back down to her, and looked worriedly at Twilight.

"Oh, there you a- what happened?" her mother asked, trotting into her bedroom and stopping to look at the sick unicorn rugged up in bed.

"Trixie put on a show to raise money for her school fees. She got a lot of bits and even a few gems," Twilight informed the pale blue mare, pulling out Trixie's saddlebags which were bulging with bits and gems. "Unfortunately, she decided to perform on an empty stomach so ended up getting sick with magical burnout sickness." While her mother had looked astounded at the staggering amount of money, she frowned at the news that Trixie was sick.

"Well, thank you for taking care of her," her mother nodded at Twilight. "You can go now." Trixie looked pleadingly at Twilight and her friend nodded before trotting out the bedroom door and downstairs. When Trixie's mother heard the front door shut, she became quite angry at her foal.

"Trixie, what were you thinking?" she hissed at her foal. "We can't afford to be getting sick now! I'm working so hard to pay for your school fees and now you can't even go to school for a while because you're sick! You little foal," she muttered, picking up Trixie's saddlebags and rifling through them. "Don't expect this money to help, we need double this just for the bills."

"I was just trying to help," Trixie sniffled, lifting her head as much as her tired bones would let her.

"Well, you've just made things worse. Now I have to take time off work to look after you, we'll fall behind on the bills, you'll get kicked out of school, and then we'll lose the house. Are you happy now?" her mother snapped. Trixie flinched away from her mother's hurtful words.

"I'll look after her!" Twilight called, racing into the room and standing protectively in front of Trixie. "You won't have to take time off work to look after her because I will. I can learn better from books than I can from teachers anyway, and I've had magical burnout sickness way to many times to count so I know exactly how to look after her."

"Oh, Twilight, you don't have to look after her," Trixie's mother assured her, but the purple unicorn shook her head adamantly.

"She's my friend and friends look after each other," she declared, looking back at Trixie. The blue unicorn was attempting to subtly wipe her teary eyes with her bedsheet, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Well, if you're sure," her mother sighed, and glared once more at Trixie before trotting downstairs.

"Thank you," Trixie thanked her friend again, wiping her eyes with her hooves. "I'd rather you look after me anyway."

"I don't think she'd make a good nurse," Twilight giggled, sitting beside Trixie and nudging the bowl of soup towards her. Trixie smiled in her agreement before sipping at this bowl of soup and then quickly eating it before it could get too cold.


	7. In Sickness and In Health

When her bedroom door opened, Trixie eagerly sat up in bed and smiled as her friend stepped into her bedroom. Twilight's saddlebags bulged with books, scrolls and quills, which she unpacked neatly as soon as she'd trotted over to Trixie's desk.

"Well, Trixie, are you ready for your test?" Twilight asked, levitating the scrolls into a pile beside the bundle of quills and stack of books.

"Mm-hm," Trixie nodded, her horn glowing as she picked up a quill and scroll and levitated them over to her. Twilight had been reading to Trixie from her spellbooks all month, and now Trixie had finally reached the end of the textbook and was taking the test that her fellow classmates would also be taking. Twilight had taken the test earlier that day with the rest of the class and, Trixie assumed, had aced it as usual.

"I really hope you're well enough to be taking this test," Twilight worried, pulling back Trixie's blanket so that the filly could get out of bed.

"Oh, I am, don't worry," Trixie replied, though she sneezed as she got out of bed. She felt fine, however, as she sat down at her desk and dipped a quill into an ink pot.

"If you're sure," Twilight smiled, and opened the test book that her teacher had given her. "Question one: name three components of the transfiguration spell." Trixie had to think for only a moment before writing the answer on her scroll.

As time passed, Trixie's horn began to hurt and a few times her magic wavered. She didn't want to have to resort to writing with the quill in her mouth, but she knew that Twilight would insist upon it if she so much as sneezed.

"Trixie, are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asked, her concerned gaze making Trixie pause in her writing.

"Yes," Trixie replied, even as her head felt like her horn was digging into it. "There are only two more questions anyway, aren't there?"

"Yes," Twilight confirmed after glancing at her test book.

"I can manage that," the sick filly declared, and drove on with her test.

"And the final question: name five ways to defeat an Ursa Major." Here Trixie had to pause and think for several minutes. Ursa Major, Ursa Major... was that lesson the one that Twilight had covered in the first week of Trixie's illness? The unicorn chewed her lip nervously but wrote down a tentative answer. She knew that she probably got it wrong but she just wanted to finish now.

"Done," she said weakly, resting her head on her desk. Twilight rolled up the scroll containing Trixie's answers and levitated it into her saddlebag before levitating Trixie back onto her bed. It felt strange, being held in the red-purple field, but also comfortable. It was like being enveloped in a warm glow, and the knowledge that it was Twilight's magic made the filly very happy indeed.

"I knew you weren't ready to take a test yet," Twilight worried, pulling the blanket over Trixie and fluffing her pillow before replacing it beneath her head. "You've gotten worse, Trixie, you're burning up! How are you feeling? Nauseous? Headache? Achy horn? Achy limbs? Tell me." The purple unicorn pranced on the spot beside Trixie, worry written over her face.

"I've got a headache and an achy horn," Trixie mumbled. "It's just like when I've overused my magic. I'll be fine, Twilight." She had to stop assuring Twilight that she was fine when she clearly wasn't, but she didn't want to pull her friend away from her studies. Celestia had mentioned earlier that week (as related to Trixie by Twilight) that she would be taking the top students as her personal students.

"Trixie, you don't have to try to look brave for me," Twilight assured her, stroking her mane with a hoof. "I know that you're hurting. I've had a lot of magic headaches so I know how bad they are. And you look terrible."

"But you can't spend all your time looking after me. You want to be Celestia's personal student so you have to study hard to get that privilege," Trixie protested, but she had to admit that it felt good when Twilight teleported a damp cloth from the bathroom and placed it on Trixie's forehead.

"Oh, I don't have to worry about getting to be her student through study," Twilight admitted with a slight giggle. "Celestia promised to take me under her wing from my entrance exam when I had a burst of magic that nearly set a rampaging dragon loose in Canterlot."

"Well, if you don't have to study..." Trixie decided, and finally stopped forcing herself to put on a brave front. "My head is actually killing me. I don't know how I got through that test, I only just managed to finish the last question."

"Oh, Trixie," Twilight gasped. "You didn't have to do the test today if you weren't feeling well enough."

"Yes I did," Trixie frowned. "I didn't want to hold you back, Twilight. I would've gone back to school earlier if I could've got out of bed. Mommy doesn't like me being home sick all the time and I don't like it either."

"Just take it easy and you'll be better in no time," Twilight promised her, and planted a kiss on her forehead as she'd seen her mother do to both her and her brother countless times when they were ill. It was a soothing gesture and caused Trixie's face to heat up in a blush which she could luckily put down to her fever.

"I'm sorry my stubbornness made me get worse, Twilight," Trixie murmured apologetically.

"It's okay," Twilight laughed gently as she nuzzled the silly filly. "I'll still look after you, sick and bedridden Trixie." Trixie laughed at Twilight's play on her title.

"Will I be great and powerful again soon?" she wondered.

"I'd say so," Twilight nodded. "Just be a good girl and get plenty of rest and you'll be better in no time." Trixie sighed happily and got comfortable in her bed. She could get used to being looked after like this by Twilight.

* * *

**I'm trying to update this more regularly now so I don't forget about it. Things will move on again soon, though there might be a bit of a time skip after this if that's okay. It kind of fits the mood of the story, though, I think.**


	8. Growing Up

Trixie looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her graduation cap for the hundredth time. Nibbling nervously on her lower lip, the light blue unicorn hoped that her mane looked alright. She'd gone to Twilight's hairdresser especially to have it curled just right. Finally, satisfied with her appearance, Trixie turned away from the mirror and trotted off to find her ailing mother.

As the years at school had flown by, Trixie's mother had fallen ill due to the long, tough hours she'd been working in order to support the family and put her daughter through magic school. She seemed to take great delight, however, in the fact that Trixie was excelling in the field of showmareship. After her bout of magic sickness, Trixie and her mother had improved their relationship, so it was with pity that the budding showmare peeked in to look at her mother.

"Are you sure you can't come to my graduation, mummy?" she asked, sounding and looking like a foal as she nuzzled her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie dear. I'd love to come see you graduate magic school but I'm just too sick to get out of bed," her mother apologised. Worried, Trixie fluffed her mother's pillows and pulled the blanket up to cover her better.

"I wish dad could be here," Trixie admitted in a whisper as tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with a tissue from her mother's bedside table, not wanting her tears to ruin her freshly-groomed coat. She'd even put on some make-up for her graduation and looked every bit the Canterlot elite.

"Me too," her mother agreed, taking Trixie's hoof in her own. "But he would be proud of you, Trixie, trust me on that. He would be so proud to see his little filly all grown up and graduating magic school."

"Are you proud of me, mummy?" Trixie prodded, sniffling.

"Of course, dear," her mother smiled gently. "I wish I could be there and believe me, if I could get out of bed, I would come to see you graduate."

"It's okay, mummy, you just get some rest," Trixie gently urged her mother, kissing her forehead. "I'll be home later tonight once the celebrations die down."

With that, Trixie trotted down the stairs and out of the house after locking the door behind her. She didn't want a thief breaking in and stealing her mother's hard-earned bits that she was saving for going to magic university. Of course, she would have to get a recommendation first, but Celestia had hinted that a certain showmare was going to go far in her field of study.

"Trixie," Twilight called, breaking Trixie out of her thoughts. Trixie blushed and grinned sheepishly, it sounded like this wasn't the first time Twilight had tried calling her.

"Oh, sorry, Twilight," Trixie giggled. "I was distracted thinking about the future."

"I'm sure you'll go far in your showmare studies," Twilight assured her, trotting along beside her.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Trixie giggled. "Celestia chose you as her personal student when you were just a filly." Twilight blushed modestly at that.

The school was decorated magnificently for the graduation. Balloons were tied up in the doorways and trees, streamers were sprawled about everywhere, glitter and confetti covered the school grounds, and shiny ribbons were tied curling around the balloons. While Trixie looked upon the decorations in awe, Twilight's gaze was instantly drawn to Princess Celestia herself standing on a makeshift stage that had been set up.

Only minutes after arriving, the milling students and parents were asked to gather in front of the stage. Trixie stood with Twilight and her family, looking in awe at Twilight's elder brother. He looked so strong, so brave, so like a soldier in his armour. His white coat seemed to shine with a glow all its own, but nothing shone so bright as Celestia.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," she began in her gentle, yet still audible, voice. "We are gathered her today to celebrate the success of everypony who entered this school a colt or filly and now leaves the school a young stallion or mare. I have every bit of confidence that all of these young unicorns will go on to become excellent in their chosen field of study or work." Celestia went on to call out the name of every unicorn that had successfully completed the schooling, and finally Trixie's name was called. As she trotted up to the stage, she fought hard to slow her racing heart and resist the urge to gallop up to the stage, receive her certificate, and bolt back to stand with her friend.

As she stood on the stage, however, Trixie beamed out at the audience and was shocked to see a very familiar unicorn standing supported by a beautiful pink alicorn. Her heart swelled with gratitude at the sight. With her certificate levitating in front of her, Trixie exited the stage after shaking Celestia's hoof and trotted back down into the crowd.

"Mummy, you made it!" she squealed, throwing her front hooves around her mother's neck.

"Yes, darling, I did," her mother confirmed, chuckling softly as she wrapped a hoof around Trixie's neck. "This wonderful girl, Cadance, came to me and said that a certain mare she foalsat asked her to bring me here."

"I thought you might want your mother to be here," Twilight confided in Trixie. Trixie was so glad for Twilight's help that she could have kissed her! But, remembering her make-up, she settled for hugging her friend tightly instead. And then Twilight's name was called, so she had to let her friend go and instead watch as the purple unicorn mounted the stairs to the stage and happily accepted her certificate from Celestia. After Twilight got her certificate, a few other names were called before finally Celestia placed the remaining unclaimed certificates in a box beside her.

"That concludes the presentation of certificates. Now we will have the presentation of the special certificates and invitations to join the Canterlot university, as well as the announcement of which unicorn will be taken on as my apprentice," Celestia spoke, and the crowd fell into silence that was charged with anxiety. Many unicorns had worked hard in the hopes of gaining entrance to the famous magic university.

Trixie felt as though she were standing on the edge of a cliff, she was so nervous! Her heart pounded in her ears and she couldn't keep her hooves still. But then her mother rested a gentle hoof on her back and Trixie relaxed somewhat.

"Trixie Lulamoon, best showmare of her year. Trixie also receives an invitation to join the university," Celestia announced. Trixie squeaked in surprise but then started forward in a delighted trot.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she eagerly thanked Celestia, shaking her hoof with perhaps too much gusto. The princess chuckled softly at Trixie's delight. Out in the crowd, her mother, too, was delighted. Trixie almost bounced back to her little group.

"I knew you could do it," her mother beamed at her. "I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Thanks, mum," Trixie giggled. She felt all bubbly inside, like she had the time when she'd attempted to create a soda fountain using her horn. That spell had backfired and left her with bubbles and soda coming out of all kinds of uncomfortable places.

"She didn't call my name," Twilight murmured, worried when her name wasn't called before the 'S' names began.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just leaving you to last because you'll get a special award," Trixie soothed her, gently stroking her straightened mane. And sure enough...

"And now for perhaps the most desired award of the evening, the announcement you've all been waiting for... my chosen personal student, the mare or stallion I'll be taking under my wing and tutoring, is..." Twilight leaned forward eagerly as Celestia let the pause grow longer.

"Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn squealed happily in excitement and bounced on the spot before practically bouncing up onto the stage.

"I got it, I got it, I got it," she squealed once she'd bounded back to them after embracing Celestia in a neck-hug and accepting not only her certificate for most advanced magic user but also her invitation to be Celestia's personal student.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Trixie laughed at her, bouncing on the spot with her friend.

"We're going to university!" Twilight cried ecstatically, barely heard over the thundering of hooves that was her applause.

"You're going to be Celestia's personal student!" Trixie agreed, shouting in glee.

"Maybe we'll be roommates," Twilight added, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Let's hope so," Trixie nodded in agreement.

After that final presentation, the crowd milled about chatting in the school grounds once more. Refreshments had been served and Twilight munched on a cupcake while Trixie sipped at a glass of fruit punch. The two mares were seated on a bench near the fountain, watching as the form of Celestia strode through the crowd.

"Well, Twilight, I knew you could do it," Trixie smiled at her friend. "You were great at magic even before you came to this school so how could you not win the best award in the class?"

"Really?" Twilight blushed modestly. "Thanks, Trixie."

"And thank you for asking Candance to get my mother. That princess has a really good healing spell," Trixie added, her eyes seeking out and then finding her mother dancing like she was half her age. Music had begun to play from somewhere, and Trixie looked around until she found a grey mare not much older than herself playing some kind of large, stringed instrument.

"It wouldn't have been fair if I had my family there but you didn't," Twilight figured. "And Cadance respects every kind of love, whether it's romantic, friendship, or family. I barely even had to ask her to bring your mother here for you." Trixie was suddenly struck by an idea and fetched two glasses of punch off a tray that a waiter passing by was holding on his back.

"A toast to our future in Canterlot University. May it be great," Trixie declared, holding the glass in her magic.

"And powerful," Twilight added with a giggle. They clinked their glasses together and downed the punch, thrilled to be heading towards a great and powerful future together.


	9. Room Mates

"Come on, Trixie, I didn't take even half as long to pack," Twilight giggled. The purple mare was standing in the doorway of Trixie's bedroom, watching as her friend packed clothes haphazardly into a suitcase.

"That's because you're studying magic so you only needed books and clothes. I need my costumes, my set materials, my books, everything," Trixie pouted, levitating two capes in front of her and choosing the shimmery blue one over the silver one. Of course, she'd already packed the cape and hat that Twilight had given her all those years ago, as well as her book on the creatures of the Everfree Forest.

"If you say so," Twilight smiled, a merry twinkle in her eye. "I don't think the carriage will wait for you much longer, though."

"Go on without me, have him pick me up later," Trixie told her, waving her hoof dismissively at her friend.

"But weren't we planning on going together?" Twilight reminded her, folding her ears back sadly.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot," Trixie gasped, whirling around and looking pleadingly at Twilight. "Tell the carriage that we won't be too long, I just have to pack a few more costumes and some personal items and I'll be done." Twilight nodded, the twinkle back in her eye, and trotted out the door. As soon as the sound of hoofsteps on the stairs had faded away, Trixie levitated up the photograph of Twilight that she kept beneath her pillow. It depicted the young mare happily smiling into the camera that she'd levitated in front of her. Smiling, Trixie trailed her hooftip down the photograph before looking around and kissing the still image of her crush. Blushing so deeply that her cheeks were almost purple, Trixie tucked the photograph away in a secret compartment of her suitcase and returned to packing.

Finally, about an hour later after checking off the checklist that Trixie had made with Twilight's help, the two mares were ready to go to Canterlot 's mother was waiting downstairs for her daughter, dabbing at her teary eyes with a white handkerchief.

"Oh, Trixie, look at you," she beamed. "My little girl, off to university to pursue her dreams. I'm so proud of you, darling." Now Trixie was beaming too, trying to hold back tears as her mother embraced her in her warm, motherly grip.

"Thank you, mother," the wannabe-showmare thanked her tearily. "I know that daddy would be proud too. He's probably looking down at me smiling."

"I know he is, sweetheart," her mother agreed, nodding and stroking Trixie's mane. The two hugged for several more minutes, liquid pride streaming down their cheeks silently, until the stallion outside pulling the carriage cleared his throat.

"I'd best be going now, mother. The gentlestallion outside has been more than patient waiting for me to pack," Trixie decided, stepping away from her mother and swiping tears from her eyes with a hoof. "Goodbye. I'll see you when I can."

"Goodbye, Trixie," her mother replied, still dabbing at her teary eyes. She stepped outside after the two mares and watched as they took their seats in the carriage. When it finally pulled away with the two girls inside waving goodbye, she raised her handkerchief and waved it after the departing carriage. Trixie watched until her mother faded out of sight, then turned to her friend..

"Well, Twilight, we're off on a new adventure. Celestia's Apprentices, training to be as good as her through university studies. Isn't it exciting?" the blue mare grinned at her companion.

"Yes," Twilight replied with a big grin. "I'm so excited, I feel like I could burst!" Trixie giggled at her friend's excitement, finding it to be cute.

The stallion pulling the carriage rolled his eyes and flattened his ears at the excited squealing and giggling coming from the carriage. "Teenagers," he muttered.

The carriage ride lasted a few minutes longer before stopping at the magnificent home that Twilight had grown up in. Trixie stepped out and looked up in awe at the elegant, white-brick structure. Though she'd been here many times, she still found herself awestruck by the sheer beauty and elegance of Twilight's home. It was almost as beautiful and elegant as the mare who'd grown up in its walls. Of course, Twilight found this moment to trip on a loose stone and faceplant into the ground. Trixie giggled as she helped her up, then trotted into the house after her.

"Twily!" a white stallion greeted her happily, and galloped down the stairs to embrace his little sister. Twilight giggled.

"Hello, big brother best friend forever," she grinned at him, stepping away from his embrace and looking up at him with shining eyes. "I didn't know you were home from army camp."

"I had to come home to see my little Twily off to university," he chuckled, brushing a hoof over her mane.

After spending a little longer chatting to her brother, Twilight trotted up the stairs to her bedroom and pulled a scroll from out of her mane before letting it unroll. It was a very long checklist of everything she'd need to take to university. Now it was Trixie's turn to watch as Twilight trotted between cupboards, chests of drawers, and bookshelves. It slowly dawned on her that she'd been here before.

"Twilight, haven't you already packed for university?" Trixie wondered.

"Yes but I'm just making sure that I have everything," Twilight replied with a gentle smile towards her friend. "I don't want to forget anything important." Seeing the slight worry in her friend's eyes, Trixie walked up to Twilight and rested a gentle hoof on her shoulder. She'd almost kissed her but, knowing Twilight, that would've only made the worried mare stress even more.

"Oh, Twilight, you don't have to worry too much. If you forgot anything, you can just teleport home and get it," Trixie reasoned. "You worry too much as it is." And she hugged her warmly.

"Thanks, Trixie," Twilight murmured into her mane. "You're a great friend."

When the carriage finally arrived at the university, Celestia's sun was lower in the sky. Rather than being azure blue, the sky was beginning to be tinged with pink.

"I'd hoped to be here before the sun set so I could unpack everything and still have time to wander around campus," Twilight sighed. "Oh well, I'll just have to leave the wandering for tomorrow. But isn't this exciting?"

"Yes!" Trixie agreed, jumping out of the carriage. "We're finally here!" The white buildings of the university still glowed from the light of Celestia's sun, and Trixie was sure that they would still be comfortably warm if she were to lean against one of them. Even the white alicorn statues glowed as bright as the sun princess herself.

The two mares trotted across campus to the administration building, where the friendly mare at the reception desk asked them to sign some papers before giving them a key and directions to their dormitory.

Once inside their spacious dorm, Trixie laid down on one of the two beds and emitted a slightly-squeaky yawn that shook her body.

"Oh my, Trixie is tireder than she expected to be," the mare chuckled. She laid there for several more minutes, just enjoying the comfy bed, and watched as Twilight began to unpack. An astronomy chart went up on the wall beside her bed, along with several posters dedicated to reading and magic. Trixie smiled at the sight of a ragged-looking doll Twilight called Smartypants being set gently on a pillow. Twilight had told her that she slept with a toy, but Trixie hadn't exactly believed her. Now, seeing it, she realised that it was just another endearing quality that Twilight had.

"Trixie, aren't you going to unpack?" Twilight asked, turning to her half-asleep friend.

"Mm, yes, in a minute," Trixie replied. "This bed is just so comfy, though."

"Hey, don't fall asleep just yet," Twilight giggled. "There aren't even any sheets on the bed." At last, after much prodding (both physical and verbal), Twilight managed to get Trixie off the bed. The blue mare stretched and levitated her suitcase onto the bed, bringing out some clothing and a few of her possessions. The framed photograph of herself and Twilight was set neatly on the chest of drawers between the two beds, while the books were sorted by alphabetical order on the shelves.

It took a long time, but finally everything was packed away. Trixie had even found the time to sneakily put her secret photograph under her pillow while Twilight busied herself with arranging her clothes neatly in the drawers.

"There, now everything is just perfect," Twilight grinned, stepping back to examine her handiwork. There were even glow-in-the-dark stars arranged in constellations on the ceiling. Twilight inhaled deeply, then let out that breath and collapsed onto her neatly-made bed.

"It took a while but it was worth it," Trixie agreed, looking at her own side of the room. She'd hung up her capes and hats in the sets she wore them in, and her showmare materials were safely in the cupboards or under the bed. She couldn't help but notice that, while her sheets were the purple of Twilight's coat, Twilight's sheets were the pale blue of her own coat. Her heart seemed to flip at this realisation.

"I suppose we should get some dinner now", Twilight decided after her growling stomach ruined the peaceful atmosphere. Trixie giggled as her stomach growled in agreement, then trotted out of the dormitory with her room mate. With Twilight by her side, Trixie felt as though the world were at her hooves.


End file.
